spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Krypta Na dobry początek rywalizacji zgłaszam Kryptę. W poprzednich głosowaniach całkiem nieźle szło tej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:12, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:12, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # — Sovq 08:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # 12:34, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 15:42, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # # Liduh (dyskusja) 15:36, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # K970 (dyskusja) 20:30, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 15:10, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # PiotrekDdyskusja 16:31, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Zgodnie z obietnicą :). '''Głosy na nie: # ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 10:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Czy mogę Cię prosić o uzasadnienie sprzeciwu? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) #:[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) - Dyskusja '''Dyskusja: :Zajmijcie się nieskategoryzowanymi rzeczami, a będę na tak ;). PiotrekDdyskusja 09:44, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Z tego co widziałam to Krypta po raz czwarty bierze udział w głosowaniu, jednakże nieskategoryzowane rzeczy oraz porzucone strony dają o sobie znać, a do tego poprzez logo nie można odwołać się do strony głównej. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Nie widziałem, że ktoś zgłosił Kryptę na wikię miesiąca. Cóż, dziękuję w imieniu wszystkich użytkowników. Jestem na niej adminem więc do końca tygodnia wszystko będzie uprzątnięte bo się zebrało :). Liduh (dyskusja) 16:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Teraz mogę stwierdzić, że raporty na Krypcie są czyste. 1 nieużywany szablon i plik. Szablon zostanie użyty na pewno, tylko trzeba znaleźć czas na napisanie artykułu, a plik jest w razie kolejnych kłopotów z tłem, jest jeszcze kilka porzuconych stron, ale żeby się ich pozbyć trzeba napisać kilka artykułów więc wszystko wygląda w miare dobrze. Liduh (dyskusja) 15:27, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: TALHO - punkt 6. regulaminu zabraniał nam zgłosić Kryptę na wikię miesiąca w grudniu, bo byłby właśnie 4. miesiącem, ale oznacza to chyba że teraz możemy. K970 (dyskusja) 20:30, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::K970 - Ja to wiem :) i nie zabraniam wam zgłaszać Krypty na wikię miesiąca :), a skoro błędy zostały poprawione to zmieniam głos (chociaż przez logo nadal nie można odwołać się do strony głównej ;( )[[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 15:10, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 - Planeta Wiki Całkiem dobrze szło głosowanie na tą wiki w poprzednim miesiącu, więc czemu nie? ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 08:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na tak: # --✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 08:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:20, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Podoba mi się kolorystyka, logo oraz dobrze poukładana strona główna. Mój siostrzeniec ma fioła na punkcie Bena, więc jako taka jest mi ta tematyka obeznana :) # - Chociaż przydałoby się poprawić w artykułach błędy językowe. # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:13, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # GwenTennyson26 # szynka013 (dyskusja) 17:44, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Będę na tak, jeśli ktoś przejrzy po kolei strony na tej wiki i usunie z nich ten ogrom błędów ortograficznych i językowych. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Bractwo Czarnego Sztyletu Wiki Miło będzie zobacz opinie innych na temat wiki, --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 10:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 10:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 16:48, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # - Dyskusja ↓ # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:14, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 16:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Ogólnie wiki wygląda bardzo ciekawie. Przydałoby się Wam jednak pamiętać, że nie tylko artykuły wymagają kategoryzacji (@raporty). Jeśli zrobicie porządek w kategoriach i chociaż trochę poprawicie skórkę Monobook, będę na tak. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :Widać, że lubisz zajmować się graficzną częścią strony, dlatego też mam kilka uwag do tej części :) Grafika w .WikiHeader nachodzi na półprzezroczystą nawigację co lekko psuje efekt. W MediaWiki:Common.js masz nieużywane dwa moduły, które miały pojawiać się po .WikiaPagesOnWikiModule (usunięty przez Wikii po dodaniu nawigacji (V2?)) - "Rozbuduj" i .LatestPhotosModule - "Filmy" (zamiast dodawać sztucznie moduł z filmami możesz poprosić o włączenie modułu "Powiązane filmy" ;) ), które można poprawić/usunąć. Pomimo pięknie zaprojektowanej skórki Oasis, Monobook jest nieruszony. : DSJ2 TOP WIKI Zgłaszam moją wikię, głównie po to, aby dowiedzieć sie co inni by tam poprawili :) Pozdrawiam, Fest'.' Festence (dyskusja) 12:03, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] Ale tak szczerze to w sumie tylko na zachętę, bo strona jako tako już wygląda Głosy na nie: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:13, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jest trochę nieskategoryzowanych plików, stron i kategorii. Dochodzą do tego najkrótsze strony, brak loga (na Oasisie i Monobooku) i skórki (na Monobooku). # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:23, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Przede wszystkim brak licencji plików oraz fakt, że do wielu artykułów nie ma linków. Plus to, co Wojtek. # - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Dołączam się do wypowiedzi userów wyżej plus dodam coś od siebie - popracuj nad wyglądem oraz stroną główną, która jest jak wizytówka wiki. Dyskusja: :Będę na tak jeśli #Popracujesz nad stroną główną #Jakieś logo też skombinujesz #Pokategoryzujesz strony i pliki :Lemon11Mi mesa 16:53, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki Fajna, ciekawa i poprawna wiki. Bardzo dobrze opisuje grę i inne rzeczy związane z nią. Lemon11Mi mesa 14:21, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Lemon11Mi mesa 14:24, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:53, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:26, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Brak licencji plików (mimo istnienia szablonów licencji!) + ogólny śmietnik w raportach + popsuta strona główna w Monobooku. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:27, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec + wiele stron wymaga rozbudowy. # sandy97(my talk page) 14:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) j.w. # PiotrekDdyskusja 18:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Dyskusja: :Można się było tego spdziewać. Ale spróbować nikt nie zabroni. Lemon11Mi mesa 14:33, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia Duża, stale rozwijająca się wikia o charakterze humorystycznym. Dość dobrze uporządkowana i nadal sprzątana (ostatnio np. usunęliśmy sporo źle opisanych plików i słabych artykułów, które pozostały jeszcze po poprzednich edytorach). Strona główna jest regularnie aktualizowana, organizowane są też różne akcje - przykładowo, właśnie trwa plebiscyt na najlepszy artykuł. Oprócz części typowo humorystycznej strona posiada także przestrzeń nazw "fikcja", gdzie użytkownicy mogą tworzyć coś w rodzaju alternatywnej rzeczywistości. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:57, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:57, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 16:27, sty 2, 2013 (UTC)141 na 2482 no niedużo! # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] A na dodatek po kilku dniach rejestr wskazuje już 120 (a na dodatek kolejne 2 już teraz wyjdą po aktualizacji) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Dyskusja: :141 porzuconych stron to trochę za dużo. 13:19, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Narazie się wstrzymam. Jak mówi Ponuraaak, dużo porzuconych stron + Trochę nieużywanych plików. Najkrótszych stron się nie czepiam bo to na każdej wiki prawie każda strona jest najkrótsza. Lemon11Mi mesa 13:59, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) : Jak już mówiłem w naszych prywatnych rozmowach, jestem na nie. Powód? Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo do poprawienia - akcja przeglądania wszystkich artykułów po kolei dojechała jakoś do litery G, więc pozostałe artykuły prezentują jeszcze częściowo mierny poziom; ponadto mnóstwo zalążków, z którymi trzeba coś zrobić, i tak jak wspomniał Ponuraaak - problemy z linkowaniem. Dostateczny porządek mamy tylko w grafikach. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie przesadzajmy. W szablonach i kategoriach też jest w zasadzie czysto. Nawet te porzucone strony nie są aż tak palącym problemem (choć przyznaję, że jest ich za dużo), bo duża cześć z nich to ujednoznaczniania lub czysty bezsens, a tego raczej nikt po linkach nie szuka. Do poprawy jest jeszcze styl części artykułów, ale i tu zrobiliśmy ostatnio spore postępy - rok czy dwa lata temu wyglądało to dużo gorzej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:30, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ujednoznacznienia nie znajdują się na tej liście - wszystkie (lub prawie wszystkie, jeśli coś przeoczyłem) są podlinkowane z osobnej meta-strony właśnie w celu usunięcia ich z porzuconych stron. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:32, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Trochę jeszcze wisi, np Oceania czy Vislawia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:48, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Jedi Wiki Wiki związana z filmami, komiksami, grami i książkami z serii Star Wars. Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 15:13, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiele plików wciąż od grudnia pozostają nieskategoryzowane. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:14, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # 15:38, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Licencja plików leży i kwiczy. # PiotrekDdyskusja 15:45, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak WW. # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) jw Dyskusja: :Mogę dodać tylko kategorie Zastrzeżone prawa autorskie czy przesłać ok. 300 plików?Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Najpoprawniej byłoby utworzyć i pododawać szablon, który informowałby o prawach autorskich oraz dodawał odpowiednią kategorię. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:21, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Wikia miesiąca Simspedia Jest na bieżącą i dostarcza wiele informacji o serri The Sims. P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:54, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:54, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # --Albina von roth 16:58, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: #Medelune (tablica • ) 17:04, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Matko nie! #[[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 17:07, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) To jakiś żart? Mnóstwo zerwanych i podwójnych przekierowań + licencja grafik leży. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:11, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Jakoś tak za głosem lokalnego admina. # PiotrekDdyskusja 17:39, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak Ciastkoo. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:18, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Akurat to mnie nie dziwi. Ale skoro muszę uzasadnić, to będę szczery - burdel w raportach -.- # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 19:41, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :